


The Little Voices

by yaoigirl22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crazy Harry, Everyone wants Harry, Fenrir wants Harry, Fluff and Humor, Harry has two voices in his head, Hermione knows all!, Hermione wants to put Harry in a skirt, Honestly you shouldn’t take this seriously, M/M, Mr.Malfoy and Mrs.Malfoy want Harry, Severus approves of this, The Gryffindors just roll with it, Voldemort is dead, and they really love their Potion Professor, really REALLY love thier Potion Professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl22/pseuds/yaoigirl22
Summary: Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World, is crazy, and he's okay with that.





	1. Chapter 1

_He is so hot!_

Harry had long since known he was crazy, he accepted it, told his two best friends, they accepted. Told all the Gryffindors, and oddly enough, they had accepted it. He told Sirius, and Remus, they gave him odd looks, but accepted it none the less.

_Just look at those hands, you know you want to be handled like that!_

**And that voice! Just makes you melt!**

He was pretty sure it had something to do with Voldemort, or maybe he was just dropped on the head as a baby, or maybe his mum took drugs well she was pregnant with him, or maybe she stood near the microwave. They say you’re not supposed to do that while with child. Something about radiation and all that…… it didn’t matter though, what did matter was that he had little voices in his head, which talked to him.

**Merlin, I bet he’s hung like a horse!**

Really perverted voices, that would most likely molest his Potions Professor if they had hands, or you know, were real.

“Mr. Potter”

_Omg!_

**Omg!**

“Yes, sir?”

“I’ve been calling you for the past three minutes.”

“Sorry sir.”

“Indeed, would you be so kind as to tell the class, and I, what has you so occupied?”

**Us bent over your desk, and you screwing our brains out.**

“It’s probably best if you don’t know sir”

Hermione, Ron and the Gryffindor all snorted, knowing all too well what was going on in their Golden Boy’s head. This did not help their Professor’s mood.

“Oh, really? Then I suppose you don’t mind if you have a detention, tonight at seven, and don’t be late.”

_Yes, he going to punish us, I hope he spanks us!_

Harry just groaned, and let his head hit the table.

**_~.~_ **

He wasn’t sure why he was here, okay he knew **_why_** he was here, and it still annoyed the hell out of him. Then again…. eyes narrowed, and a feral grinned appeared as he watched the children go about. Perhaps there were some benefits to this.

He did need new members.

**_~.~_ **

“You two are a source of evil, you know that right?”

**Aww, you know you love us.**

Harry grumbled as he entered the Great Hall and took his seat between Ron and Neville, the two ignored it, this was normal behavior, though it did amaze them that no one else notice Harry’s odd behavior.

“THAT’S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE!”

……Then again.

Up at the head table, Severus raised a brow at the boy’s outburst, as well as everyone else, well the Gryffindors snickered, and Severus got the feeling that this was normal.

The question was why didn’t anyone notice before?

Severus shook his head, no longer caring, as long as the boy wasn’t in danger of dying, it wasn’t his problem.

Oh how wrong he was.

Back at the Gryffindor table….

_He’s looking at us!_

**Quick, do something sexy!**

“Like what?”

_See that banana_

“For the last time, **_no_**.”

**Fine, the strawberries then.**

“What am I going to do with those?”

_Welll….._

“Never mind.”

“Harry, pass the Pumpkin Juice.”

“Here you go.”

**Okay, so no bananas, or strawberries…how about an orange?**

“How does that work?”

_I think it’s in the Karma Sutra._

Yep, everything was absolutely normal.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mr. Potter.” Severus greeted when the boy entered the room.

_Eeek!_

**_Eeek!_ **

Harry ignored the squealing voices as Severus started to tell him what he was to be doing during his detention, which was not surprising, cleaning out cauldrons. Tuning the Professor out, Harry wondered what the voices found so appealing about the Potion Master.

Sure, when he walked there was this grace about him, almost predatory sometimes. So what if the man’s voice was smooth like melted chocolate, and made Harry shiver, or that his dark black eyes were sometimes so hypnotizing, or that when the light hit just right they looked like a dark blue. And what if sometimes, Harry spent to long staring at the man’s long fingers that were precise, firm yet gentle when he was demonstrating how to do a Potion correctly, or that he stared at the man’s rather attractive backsi—

The Gryffindor felt his face get warm, Merlin! He had a crush on Snape!

_That’s what we’ve been trying to tell you!_

**_Now go over there, and let that sexy man have his wicked way with you!_ **

“Mr. Potter.”

“Yes!?” Harry squeaked, face as red as a tomato.

Severus stared at him before pointing to the dirty cauldrons stacked on the table in the corner.

“Get to it,” the man said.

Harry nodded, and quickly made his way over, eyes avoiding the man’s… ** _everything_**. Severus watched him go before going over to his desk, muttering about Gryffindors.

Harry ignored both the Professor and the voices as he grabbed the already wet sponge, and began to furiously scrub.

 _“How did this happen?”_ he thought, _“ **when** did this happen?”_

**_During your first year, when you realized that Severus wasn’t going to treat you like a celebrity as everyone else does._ **

_It also kind of intensified when Dumbledore told you that Severus tried to save you._

“But how did I not **_know_**?” Harry said rather loudly, getting a look from said person they were talking about.

_I think trying to avoid getting killed had something to do with, it’s supposed to mess with brain cells or something._

**_But now, you do know, so start planning on how to have hot kinky monkey sex with Mr. Tall Dark And Yummy over there._ **

Harry’s face once again became red.

_I totally agree with that, especially the kinky part._

Harry scrubbed harder.

**_~.~_ **

After detention, where Harry was convinced he would be permanently red-faced, especially after listening to the voices go into detail on what they wanted Snape to do with the Savior. Harry entered the Gryffindor common room. The moment he saw Hermione curled up in a chair, reading as always, he went over, and clung to the bookworm.

“Hermione!” He whined burring his face in her shoulder, “I have a crush on Snape!”

“Professor Snape,” Hermione automatically corrected as she put her book down, she then petted the boy’s head, “and of course you do.”

Harry looked up at her, “You **_knew_**?” he asked surprised.

“Harry, you have two voices in your head that fawn, and drool over the man, of course I know, everyone knows…well expect for you, and the Professor.”

“….Even Ron?”

“Yes, even Ronald.”

_Okay, that’s just not fair._

Harry agreed with voice, for when it came to crushes, Ron was oblivious to them (especially towards a certain Bushy haired bookworm).

“Is it so bad?” Hermione then asked, pulling the boy away from his thoughts.

“What is?”

“Having a crush on Professor Snape?”

No, it wasn’t actually. To be honest, Harry was more upset over the fact that he was just now realizing what apparently was obvious to everyone else (expect the person of his affections), then him having a crush (and maybe more considering how long this crush have been going on) on the bane of every Gryffindor’s existence.

“No, it doesn’t.” Harry finally answered.

“That’s good, so are you going to go for it then?”

_Yes!_

**_Hell yes!_ **

“Definitely.”

The grin that then appeared on Hermione’s face made Harry gulp.

**_I don’t like that look at all._ **

_I think we should get the hell out of dodge…like right now._

Harry didn’t get far.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not sure this is a good idea."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she dragged her reluctant friend deeper into the dungeons, keeping an eye out for Prefects, and Professors.

"Well, if you hadn't rejected all my other ideas, you wouldn't be doing this." The witch told her friend.

"All of them had me cross-dressing, and tied to either his bed, or desk!"

_Which we were fully in support of._

"I wasn't!" Harry protested.

**Not our fault you're such a prune.**

"Oh shut up." Harry grumbled.

"Here we are, you remember your lines?" Hermione asked when they stopped in front of Snape's personal room door.

"No." Harry answered looking all of the sudden nervous, and was clinging the present he had in hand, tightly to his chest.

"Excellent."

Hermione then knocked on the door before quickly putting on the Invisibility Cloak.

"Hermione, wait—"

"Mr. Potter."

Harry squeaked, and stared wide-eyed at his Professor, taking in the bare chest, and sleeping pants that hung dangerously low.

…. **Gah.**

_That's a lot of skin._

Harry nodded in agreement.

"And what do I owe for this unpleasant visit?"

"Um."

"You're speaking skills as usual, have much to be desired," Severus said dryly.

"Um," Harry said again, eyes glued to the man's chest, and he was pretty sure he was starting to drool.

**You're not, but we are.**

_So much skin, quick! Touch it!_

Harry raised one of his hands, only to have it lowered by Hermione's invisible hand, the brainy witch tensing when Severus's eyes swirled in her direction. She carefully took a step back just as the man made a grab in her direction. Narrowing his eyes, Severus turned his attention back to Harry who was still staring wide-eyed at the man.

"What do you want Potter?"

**Oh the possibilities that comes with that question.**

"Skin, no I mean uh stuff, um—"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione gave a swift kick to her stuttering friend's leg.

"Chocolate!" Harry blurted out, shoving said chocolate into the man's chest.

Severus instinctively took hold of the box, and stared down at it.

"…Chocolate?" the Potion Master finally said after moments of just staring down at the box.

"Yes, I made them for you," Harry answered, hands fidgeting now that he didn’t have anythin to hold, "as a…gift."

Then, to Severus's amazement, the boy blushed before scurrying away.

**_~.~_ **

Severus stared at the box of homemade chocolate he had placed on his coffee table, he had done every spell he could think of on them, and discovered they were just regular homemade chocolates.

White Chocolate to be exact.

His favorites.

" _But how did Potter know?"_  Severus thought.

Cautiously, Severus picked up one and placed it in his mouth, the sound he made, made the man happy he was alone.

Merlin it was **_delicious_**.

Swallowing, Severus picked up another, then another and another until the whole box was emptied.

**_~.~_ **

"He threw them away Hedwig."

**No, he didn't.**

_Stop being so negative, you'll get wrinkles._

Hedwig hooted in agreement with the voices from where she was nestled on Harry's pillow (and Harry still wasn't sure how he felt about his owl being able to hear the voices in his head).

"He probably thought it was a prank."

… **Can't argue with that.**

_Good point._

Harry sighed, groaning when the bell ranged signaling that he needed to get to class. With another sigh, Harry gathered his things and made his way to Potions.

_We should have went with Hermione's naughty school girl idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Me Know What You Think!


	4. Chapter 4

Potions was Draco Malfoy's favorite class, not because he liked brewing -though it was fun he'll admit-, but because it was the only class that he could watch Potter and his Gryffindors get verbal abused, and today was no different.

Or so Draco thought.

The sight of one Professor Snape stalking into the room silenced the class, the Professor stopping once he got to the front and turned to the students.

"Today, we will see if any of you actually studied, Anti-Hangover Potion, get to work."

Several groans had Snape raising his brow, but thankfully for those students he decided to ignore them in favor of sitting at his desk and watching as the students went to the cupboard to grab ingredients, Draco noted that the man's eyes followed Potter.

" _Not unusual,"_ he thought as he went back to his seat, ingredients in hand.

After all the students returned to their seats, the classroom was soon filled with the sounds of chopping, slicing, and dicing. Quickly followed by the bubbling of brewing, Snape placed the parchment he was reading (or pretending to read, you never know with Snape) down, and started making his way down the aisle, checking the students’ work.

As usual, he praised the Slytherins, or firmly corrected them. When he got to the Gryffindors, Draco sat up straighter, and eagerly watched the show that was about to unfold. Sure enough, the Professor was soon sneering and barking criticism to most of the Gryffindors, Longbottom being the worse. Draco grinned when the Professor finally got to Potter.

Potter went tense as the Professor looked at his brewing potion (coloring was a little off), gulping when the man looked up at him, there was silence until to the surprise of everyone in the room; Snape sniffed, and continued on.

Jaw dropping, Draco stared at Snape before whirling back to Potter expecting to see the other boy equally flabbergasted, instead he saw the boy mumbling quietly to himself, and blushing.

" _What the bloody hell is going on!?"_  Draco thought.

When the bell rung signaling the end of class, Draco rushed out the classroom, he was in such a hurry to get to the owlery to owl his parents that he didn't hear Snape ask Potter to stay for a moment.

**_~.~_ **

"Potter, a moment."

Harry froze, and looked over his shoulder at his Professor who was sitting at his desk, eyes wide.

"Close the door, and come here."

Harry gulped but did so, the worried looks of Hermione, and Ron was the last thing he saw.

_Remember you are a Gryffindor, brave, and fearless._

**Isn't that just a polite way of saying stupid and hardheaded?**

_Shut up, you're not helping!_

"Y-Yes Professor?" Harry squeaked when he stopped at the desk.

The student squirmed as the man stared at him with a slight tilt of the head.

"Thank you for the gift last night" the Professor finally said.

**Did he just-?**

_I think he did, our sexy Professor thanked us for the gift! There really is a god! Quick, stop impersonating a gold fish, and say something!_

Harry stopped said impersonation, and quickly stuttered a "you're welcome", face blushing furiously.

"I've never tasted anything like them, may I ask where did you buy them?" Severus then asked, curious about the boy's blush.

"I didn't buy them," Harry explained, "I made them myself."

Severus blinked, a brief look of astonishment went across the man's face, before it went back to its usual blank expression.

"You made them yourself?" the Potion Master then said slowly, skepticism laced in his voice.

Harry's eyes narrowed in slight annoyance, his infamous temper beginning to rise.

_Hey, hey, hey, clam down._

**_Yeah, remember he doesn't know you pride yourself in your cooking._ **

_Not to mention we're supposed to be making him like us, that won't work if you lose your temper._

Calming down, Harry realized the voices were right, his Professor didn't know that he loved cooking, or why he had prided himself in his cooking, which was surprisingly because of the Dursleys. Many who knew his experience with his relatives would think he would hate having to do anything related with them. It was true in some ways, but cooking was different.

It started when his Aunt had decided that he was old enough to learn to cook (he had been six), it was the only time his Aunt had shown any kind of attention towards him that wasn't mixed with insults, and scowls. The woman had been surprisingly patient with him as she taught him the way to chop, slice, dice, mix, etc.

It had been fun.

Then came the day when all three of his relatives had actually acknowledged him with something good (back when he still thought he could somehow get their love and affection), his Uncle was hosting a dinner party, inviting (it was also the only time he wasn't locked in his cupboard and had something nice to wear) several important business people. Harry had spent the entire day cooking all kinds of food.

They had loved his cooking.

Never before had he gotten so much praises, so much attention, and the best part, his Uncle had ruffled his hair,  ** _smiled_** at him, and said he did a good job, and that he was proud.

That had been a long time ago.

Now, years later, he stilled cooked. He had created many of his own recipes, some successful, some not (his Aunt allowed him to play in the kitchen as long as his other chores are done, and Dudley was a more than willing guinea pig during those times). But he enjoyed it all none the less. He even has dreams of opening his own restaurant (if he survived the whole Voldemort thing, which he did).

While the white chocolates had been Hermione's idea, the recipe had been his.

"It's a recipe I created some time ago." Harry said to his waiting Professor, "I'm glad you liked it."

Severus continued to stared his mouth slightly a jaw.

_Awwww we surprised him!_

Suddenly the door opened, and Hermione shyly poked her head in.

"Excuse me Professor," she said, "but Harry has to get to class."

Severus looked at her, and nodded, "Go."

Harry left, a big smile on his face.

**_~.~_ **

"My son tells me that you've finally lost what little sanity you have left."

Severus inwardly groaned, "Go away," he threw his throw pillow at the man standing on his Persian rug, smirking when the pillow hit his target

"Now, now, no need to be so hostile" Lucius tsked before he moved to the couch his friend was sprawled on.

Severus grunted when his legs were moved so the man could sit down.

"Why are you here?" Severus asked, kicking Lucius.

"Like I said earlier, my son thinks you've finally lost your mind," Lucius said, before throwing a pillow at the man for the attack.

"He's just now figuring this out?"

Lucius chuckled, "He says, that you didn't yell at Potter today."

Lord Malfoy raised a brow when he got silence as his answer, both brows going up when he got a mumbled reply.

"I’m sorry, my hearing must be leaving me, but it just sounded like you said Potter gave you chocolates."

"He did," Severus said to the ceiling, "he made them himself, and give them to me as a gift."

"….Huh."

"Exactly."

Lucius stared at his friend who was staring up at the ceiling with a familiar expression on his face, the same expression his friend usually wore when he thought of one Lily Evans-Potter.

**_~.~_ **

_I can't believe the chocolates worked!_

**Well Hermione isn't called a Know-it-all for nothing.**

Harry giggled as he climbed through portrait, he found Ron playing chest against another poor soul, he waved at his friend.

"Hey Harry," Ron said before destroying his opponent's queen, and getting checkmate.

"Hermione's here?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, she's up in the our room tutoring Neville, or something"

"Great thanks!"

Harry hurried to his room.

"Hey Hermione I—what are you two doing?"

Neville squeaked and took a step back from Hermione.

"Hey Harry," Hermione smiled.

"It isn't what it looked like!" Neville exclaimed arms failing, and red-faced.

"Right," Harry blinked, before turning his attention to his best friend, "I have an idea for Severus!"

"Does it involve skirts, and vibrators?"

"What? No!" Harry blushed.

"Um…." Neville said.

"What is with you and dressing me in skirts?"

"What? You would look great in a skirt. By the way, you didn't protest to the vibrators, so does that mean a yes for them?"

"Guys?"

"N-No!"

"You just stuttered!"

"You know what I gonna just…go." Neville inched toward the door.

"I didn—Never mind, listen I think I may know a way to get Severus to like me, or at least see me in a different way.”

**Whoever said "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach" might actually be a genius.**

_Hey, where did Neville go?_


	5. Chapter 5

After explaining why he wanted to use the kitchen, the House Elves were happy to supply Harry with anything he needed; now all he had to do was use it.

"Today?" Hermione asked from her position in Harry's bed.

Harry nodded.

"So what's the plan?"

Hermione had come in this morning when the boys had been dressing, ignoring the squeaking, and protesting, the brainy witch had flopped onto Harry's bed and stayed there until all of the boys save for Harry had shuffled uncomfortably out.

"I decided to start with dessert, with a note saying it's from me," Harry told her as he straightened his unruly hair in front of the mirror.

_Don't know why you even bother with it, it never stays right for long….see._

Harry glared at his hair that refused to do right, before turning to look at his friend.

"I'm going to making it during my free period, its right before dinner, so it'll be fresh."

"What some company?" Hermione then asked, having the same free period, and curious as to what her friend was going to make.

"Sure."

After Harry was ready, the two headed down to the Common Room, where Ron was waiting, the three then headed to breakfast. The moment they entered the hall Harry felt familiar eyes on him.

_He's looking at us! He's looking at us!_

**Quick sway your hips while going over to the table, and for the love of Merlin, don't trip!**

He tripped.

"You okay?" Ron asked as he helped his friend up.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled, cheeks red from both embarrassment, and the quiet snickering from the other students.

"It was a nice try," Hermione said as they sat down, "you just needed a little more sway, and a little less tilt, that's why you fell."

"How did you—never mind" Harry snagged a piece of toast, "I forgot, you know everything."

Hermione giggled as she plated some pancakes.

**Or she could be an alien.**

_That, or God, I mean, God is supposed to know everything._

"I don't think God would put me in a skirt, and try to buy me a vibrator." Harry said to them as buttered his toast

A passing Ravenclaw gives him an odd look.

**You have a point there, maybe she's a god, I'm thinking Greek. They have some kinky stuff going on.**

_I vote for Athena!_

**_I say Aphrodite, or maybe she's a mixer of both, ask her if she's their lovechild._ **

"Mione, the voices want to know if you're the love child of the Greek goddesses Athena, and Aphrodite." Harry dutifully asked around his mouthful of toasted bread, on his right Seamus choked on his orange juice.

Hermione paused in thought before shrugging.

After breakfast, the three headed for their first class, no sooner had he sat down and the Professor came in, did he suddenly feel restless, his mind shooting off all kind of recipes.

_We know nuts are out, the Elves say he doesn't like them._

**And what about other meals besides desserts?**

"One thing at a time" Harry mumbled under his breath, "let's see how the deserts goes first."

"Did you say something Mr. Potter?"

"No Professor."

Finally, ** _finally_** , with what felt like an eternity. Both Hermione and Harry left their last class, and headed to the kitchen, they were greeted by excited Elves who ushered them over Harry's own private kitchen complete with full stocked cabinets, and an island.

"Wow," Harry whistled, impressed.

"You didn't have to do this," Hermione told the Elves.

"We wanted to," squeaked one of the Elves.

"But—"

"Hermione just leave it alone," Harry said as he looked through the cabinets, pulling out the ingredients he needed, "remember what happened last time?"

The brainy witch winced before sitting down on the stool that was placed near the island, and after accepting an offer for dinner, Hermione watched Harry cook.

The Boy-Who-Lived, after placing the ingredients on the counters (and double checking the recipe book he had made back when he started his cooking experiments and kept on him at all times incase inspiration hits), along with anything else he needed, washed his hands. Once they were dry, he started measuring.

He was making his Chocolate Chip Brownies.

"You're melting the butter?" Hermione asked as her friend did just that.

"And some chocolate, it'll give it a richer taste" Harry nodded preparing said chocolate by slicing the bars, keeping an eye on the melting butter.

Once the chocolate was done, and the butter had cooled, he added both of them to the mixture of sugar, cocoa, eggs and vanilla he had done earlier. As he mixed with one hand, he added the measured flour and a pinch of salt with the other, around him was the clatter of the Elves as they made last minute food preparations for the dinner that was going to start soon.

The voices were quiet.

They were always quiet when he cooked, he didn't know why, and didn't look into it because he was sure it would require sitting in the Common Room's cushion chair by the fireplace at night. Doing hour long metaphor like talks with Hermione….or Hedwig, and he wasn't sure he was ready for that just yet.

"Chocolate chips too?"

Harry nodded, "Professor Snape has a really **_big_** sweet tooth" he grinned as he stirred them in

"The Elves told you that?"

The young man nodded again as he scooped the mixture out the bowl and into the baking pan, once he has it spread out as even as possible he placed the pan in the now hot oven. When he turned back, he smiled at the sight of Hermione grabbing the bowl, and using her finger to get the left-overs that was in there.

"I don't think your parents would approve," he smiled as he stuck his own finger in the bowl, he scooped up a bit of mixer, and popped it in his mouth.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"So" Harry said after a moment, "do you think he'll like them?"

Hermione hummed in pleasure around another taste of mix before answering, "First, you said he liked the chocolates, and second, if this is what the mix taste likes then I know he'll love the finished product."

Harry smiled before an Elf asking if he wanted dinner while he waited for brownies to be done took his attention, after nodding Harry sat down on the stool next to Hermione's, and continued eating the mix.

"What are you going to write on the note, besides saying it's from you?" Hermione asked.

"Erm, that was it?"

_Seriously?_

**You're making brownies for the man in hopes that he'll return your affections, practically begging him too, and that's all you can think of writing?**

"Remind me to set aside a study session on romances for you later," Hermione mumbled after just staring in disbelief at her friend.

"What's wrong with just writing my note like that?" the savior asked both his friend, and voices.

"Harry, you're wooing someone, you're going to need a little more than that!"

"What, you want me to write him a poem?"

"Good idea."

"No I—"

"How about this? Roses are Red, Violets are blue, let me screw you."

_I like that one!_

"I don't!"

**Oh! Oh! How about this one? Roses are Red, Violets are blue. All night long, sit back, and let me ride you.**

"That's even worse!"

"What about –"

"I get it! I get it! I'll put more on the stupid note!"

Hermione giggled.

Harry sighed, relieved when his dinner came, giving him a much needed distraction.

**_~.~_ **

Neither Potter nor Granger are at dinner, Weasley didn't seem worried and it was still early, he suppose he didn't have too much to worry about, and continued on with his meal; though his eyes strayed to the entrance from time to time. By the time dessert appeared, the two Gryffindors still didn't make an appearance, he just consider pointing it out to Albus when Minerva made a soft cooing sound.

Never having heard such a sound come from the older woman, he looked in her direction to see what made her do such a thing, he was surprised to see the woman looking at him.

"Looks like you have an admire there Severus," the Professor said tilting her head to the man's plate.

Looking down Severus found on his plate were several heart shaped brownies, lightly dusted with powdered sugar, in front of the plate was an envelope with his name in calligraphy. Suspiciously, he took the note, a quick spell told him it was safe, he opened it and found a note card inside with a poem on it.

**_Roses are red, Violets are blue, these brownies remind me of you._ **

**_-Harry Potter-_ **


	6. Chapter 6

“Harry, stop pacing.” Hermione didn’t even bother to look up from her book.

“I can’t help it!” Harry whined, still pacing in front of the common room fireplace, “It’s been two days, **_two days_** , and nothing. He won’t even look at me during Potion class…oh Merlin, he’s mad. Really, really, mad. Dumping my body in the lake mad!”

_Or in the Forbidden Forest._

**Or feeding you to a dragon.**

“You’re not helping!” Harry snapped at the voices.

Sighing, Hermione finally looked up from her book to her friend, then at the Weasley twins who were whispering in the corner, no doubt coming up with another prank, or maybe they were plotting World Domination without her again.

“Fred, George.” she called them over, when they came, she pointed at Harry who was arguing with the voices, and said. “Pet, and cuddle.”

Grinning, the two bounced over to the young man, and tackled him to the floor.

“Hey!” Harry yelped in surprise.

The twins ignored him, and moved around until Harry was between them, each having one arm around his waist, and their legs tangled together.

“There, there.” Fred soothed as he, and his brother petted the unruly hair.

“Don’t worry your adorable little psychotic head.” George coo’ed.

“I’m not psychotic.” Harry pouted, calming down under the petting and cuddling.

_Says the boy who has voices in his head._

Ron came down from the room, Charms book under one arm, and upon seeing the three cuddled up on the floor; with his brothers making soothing noises as they petted Harry’s hair. Blinked, and looked at Hermione.

“He was freaking out again?” he asked her.

Hermione nodded, “Feeling calm now?” She then asked Harry who was all but purring as George scratched behind his ear.

“Yes.” Harry hummed happily, snuggling close to the twins.

“Good, now listen very carefully.” Ordered the brainy witch as Ron sat down next to her, and looked at her notes scattered about around her. “The reason why Professor Snape hasn’t done, or said anything, is because he probably doesn’t know how to respond to your gift. Especially since it wasn’t a trick, he needs time to figure out what to do.”

“Which gives you time to think up another gift to give him,” Fred piped up, “any thoughts?”

**Us covered in chocolate!**

_I think it’s a little too early for that._

“Ummm, I was thinking about making my triple layered cake.” Harry said after a moment.

“The one with the cream, and strawberries?” asked Ron, looking very eager.

Harry nodded, “And yes, I’m making two,” the young wizard laughing when the young Weasley started to drool.

**_~.~_ **

“Potter has a crush on me.”

“Of course he does, you are a very sexy man Severus. I, myself, often have dreams of you doing unmentionable things to me,” Lucius said dryly as he signed off on another important document.

“I’m serious.”

Raising a brow, the man lifted his head, and looked at the man who has slumped in one of his chairs. “Don’t you have class?” he asked, putting down his quill

“It’s lunch.”

A quick spell showed the Malfoy Lord that it was indeed past noon, “I see,” he then said before calling an House- Elf, “bring me my usual for both me, and my guest.” he then said when the Elf appeared.

After the Elf bowed, and disappeared, Lucius stood up and made his way over to his friend; who was staring up at the ceiling as though it held all the answers.

“So, Potter has a crush on you.”

Severus nodded, “I didn’t think of it the first time he gave me a gift, which was chocolates by the way, to surprised. Then two days after, at dinner, I get heart shaped brownies with a note, here.”

Still looking at the ceiling, Severus took out the note card, and handed it to his friend; Lucius took, and read it.

“…..Potter has a crush on you.” He then said after a long surprise pause.

“I know! What do I do!?”

Lucius isn’t sure if the man was asking him, or the ceiling, but decided to answer either way.

“Shag him.”

“Lucius!”

Lucius shrugged at his friend’s disbelieving look, “I would,” he then said, “as would my wife. In fact, you wouldn’t happen to know if he likes blondes as well, or is interested in a threesome?”

“You—”

“You haven’t thought about it?”

“…..Once, but I was drunk.”

“Alcohol is said to be the best next thing to getting the truth out of someone.”

Severus glared at him, unperturbed, the Malfoy Lord held the note card back to the man, who snatched it back.

 “By the way, how were the brownies?”

“What makes you think I ate them?”

Lucius just gave him a look.

 “They were delicious.” Severus admitted with a slight sad whimper.

Lucius chuckled, before deciding to take pity on his friend. “In all seriousness, you should talk to Potter if you’re at a lost on what to do. Actually, I’m surprised you haven’t done so already.”

The House-Elf came back with lunch, and after clearing off a cluttered table, the two sat down to eat. As he ate, Severus thought about why he hadn’t talk to Potter. The answer was, he was afraid. Afraid that if he let himself be vulnerable, he’d get hurt. He always got hurt. Then again, Potter for all that looked like his father, the one thing the Potion Master could say for sure was that the young man wasn’t malicious like his late parent. It was actually the first thing he noticed about the youth during the First Year, along with how big and deep his green eyes were without the glasses. How adorably easy he blushed, and fidget when under attention. The way his hair refused to be tamed the same way as his spirit, and when the boy got older, the Potion Master couldn’t help but noticed how full his lips were or how often the Gryffindor would nibble on the bottom as he worked, making it red.

There was the way the boy smiled, a soft gentle thing that Severus always felt didn’t grace those lips often, which made it all the more beaui……. _Oh._

“Are you alright?” Lucius asked around his red wine, when the wizard made a strange noise.

“No.”

Dear Merlin, he **_liked_** Potter, actually liked him. And not in the way he liked Lucius, but in the lustful- maybe- wanting something- more sense.

He was in trouble.

**_~.~_ **

**Do you think it’s hexed?**

_Could be._

**Maybe we should have Hermione open it…or Malfoy.**

“I vote for Malfoy.” Harry said two weeks later, as he stared at the letter in the owl’s beak, his name written in familiar handwriting.

“It’s not hexed,” said Hermione from his left.

Ron looked at her, then at the teacher’s table where Professor Snape was staring at Harry with a gaze that the boy wasn’t sure if he was trying to murder his best friend with his eyes alone, or doing _Legilimency_ to get the savior to hurry up and open the letter. It was hard to tell.

“I’m not too sure about that.” Ron said to them.

**What if it’s a rejection letter?**

_Actually, knowing our walking wet-dream, he’d probably do it publicly rather than in a letter, or privately._

**Good point, wait. Does that mean he’s a sadist? And if he is, does that make us a masochist?**

_Well, there was that one time…._

“Can we talk about that later, preferably not in the Great Hall, and focus on the letter. The owl is getting impatient.”

Said Owl was indeed getting impatient, in fact it remained Harry a lot of Severus….and Hedwig, when he eats all the bacon.

“I’ll open it.” Ron said, tired of all the waiting, and possibly worried for Harry’s wellbeing as the Professor’s gaze was getting dangerously darker.

The youngest Weasley boy took the note out of the owl’s beak, and unfolded it. He read it while Hermione gave the owl bacon as an apology.

“He wants you to come to his office at seven tonight.” Ron then said, handing Harry the note.

Disbelieving, Harry read it, sure enough; it does say exactly what Ron said.

_This is good! Is this good? Please tell me this is good._

**This is good, definitely good…..what should we wear?**

_Better not ask Hermione._

Seven o’clock came around, and Harry, dressed in his best (which admittedly wasn’t his best, he really needed to get rid of Dudley’s old clothes and go shopping.). The triple layered strawberry cake he made after he was able to get Hagrid to excuse him from class, was wrapped up in a pretty box with an equally pretty bow on top.

_You remember to put on clean underwear right? Nothing ruins sexy times more than dirty underwear._

**And bras, whoever invented bras is the Devil.**

Remembering when Hermione had him help unhook her bra, and how long it took, Harry nodded in agreement. And yes, he did have on clean underwear. Finally, they made it to Severus’s office, and after taking a very deep breath, knocked on the door.

“Enter.”

Harry opened the door, and found Severus sitting patiently behind the desk, the young man shivered under the dark eyes.

“And what do you have there?” Severus asked, looking at the box, and was that an hopeful expression Harry sees?

“A cake,” Harry said pausing to lick his lips nervously, “for you.”

“Another gift?” Severus purred.

**Omg, if he does that again we’re going to faint…or cum in our trousers, whichever comes first.**

Harry blushed, both at the voice’s words, and that his cock twitched under the purr. Severus took out his wand, and with a wave, the box floated out of the student’s hand, and gently settled on the desk. Then the Professor stood up, and made his way over. Harry doesn’t move, and looked everywhere but at the approaching man, he gulped when his Professor stood so close his black robes brushed against him. And when long fingers gently took hold of his chin, and titled his head up, Harry’s breathe hitched.

“And why,” said Severus softly, “have you saw fit to bestow upon me such gifts, hmm?”

“I-I-I” Harry stuttered, his heart deciding it needed to try, and break out of his chest via rapid beating…..or a jackhammer.

“A dare perhaps, from your friends?”

“No!”

Severus’s lips curled up into a smirk, which was doing things to Harry that was very much inappropriate for this conversation.

“A prank then, mostly likely the Weasley Twins had a hand in it.”

“No!” Harry protested again.

_…..This doesn’t seem to be going well._

**Do you think if we distract him with the cake, we can make it to the door?**

“No?” Severus tilted his head just slightly.

Harry nodded furiously, praying that the man believed him, and was he getting closer?

“Well then, the only other conclusion I can come up with, is that for whatever reason. You are infatuated with me, am I right?”

Harry nodded, face turning red.

“Oh really?” Severus purred once again, an arm going around the young man’s waist and pulled him close until he was pressed against the warm hard body.

_Holy shit Batman!_

**_Whattodowhattodowhattodowhattodo!?_ **

“Then shall I let you in on a little secret?” asked Severus.

“Yes?” Harry squeaked with wide eyes, licking his lips nervously, face getting darker when dark eyes locked onto the movement.

“Two weeks ago, I came to a revelation about you, it was….surprising. Even more so of my quick acceptance, however, after further thought; I realized that my life has been a long series of choices not my own. It’s been a long time since I’ve had the freedom to choose for myself.”

Severus leaned down and brushed his lips against Harry’s, who was sure if it wasn’t for the arm around his waist and the grip he suddenly had on the man’s robes. His trembling legs would have forced him to the ground.

“P-Professor.” he whimpered when the man brushed against his lips again.

“Now that I have it.” the Professor continued, mouth hovering over his, breath hot. “I’m not going to waste it with overthinking.” And with a growl, Severus kissed him, the movement was rough and so sudden that Harry’s glasses fell off his face, and to the ground.

As he did in class, Severus took charge, their lips clung to each other. His tongue demanded entrance, and Harry granted it. Moaning as his Professor’s tongue, hot and silken, explored his mouth. A hand came up, firmly grabbed his hair and tilted his head further back, making him whimper. Though it could be the way Severus was suckling his tongue, the other hand goes down, grabbed one nice, round and firm arse cheek, and pulled his hip closer, Severus groaning when their hard cocks brushed together. Harry whimpered when their cocks brushed again and teeth nibbled at his bottom lip before that wonderful tongue was back in his mouth.

When they pulled apart. Harry’s face was flushed, mouth apart, lips swollen and breath coming out in pants; green eyes dazed, and body trembling. Severus’s cock twitched, and he licked at the Savior’s lips.

Harry whimpered and leaned forward for more, and he get a peck before he suddenly being lifted and carried over to the desk. It’s only when he’s sitting on the desk does he registered that the voices were talking.

_Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hal—leeee—luuuu—jahhhh!_

**Quick Boy Wonder, to the bat-bedroom!**

“Shut-up.” Harry mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” asked Severus.

“Nothing,” Harry said quickly, blinking when he noticed that his glasses were back on his face, not broken and the cake box was open next to him. “What are you doing?” he then asked, were they stopping?

The grin the man gave was positively filthy as he scooped up some icing with one of his fingers, “I’m going to have cake.” He purred.

Severus’s grin grew at the bewildered look on his boy’s face.

**Someone in that big fluffy kingdom in the sky loves us.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Severus may, or may not have done some things with that cake


	7. Chapter 7

Icing covered fingers pressed against red wet lips, slipping into the warm wet heat when those lips shyly opened. On instinct, Harry sucked, and licked, cleaning off the sweet rich icing, cheeks flushing under Severus’s gaze that grew dark as he watched the young wizard; Harry’s painfully hard cock twitching, and leaking.

“So eager,” Severus purred when he pulled his fingers away, and Harry followed with a soft whine, “and submissive, are you always like this with your lovers?”

Harry blinked, and it took a moment for the words to process into his foggy brain.

_What lovers?_

**_We had lovers? Since when, and why were we not informed of said lovers?_ **

“Erm, I’ve never done anything with anyone, I k-kissed once, but—” Harry was interrupted by his Potion Master’s mouth descending upon his, biting licking and sucking until he was panting, and trembling.

“You don’t know how pleasing it is to hear that,” Severus rumbled, before nuzzling into the young man’s neck.

“P-Professor,” Harry moaned when the man started biting, licking and sucking.

Severus hummed then sucked hard, Harry mewled, whining when the man pulled away. Dark eyes gleaming possessively as he stared at the wet forming bruise, he leaned in to lick at it before turning his attention downward. Harry jumped when a hand pressed against his tented groin, Severus unbuttoned, and unzipped, then he slipped his hand inside, pass the boy’s boxers and pulled out his cock. Once again, Harry found himself blushing as Severus stared down at his cock, blush going darker when the man complimented it.

Chuckling, Severus looked at the cake, and promptly scooped up as much icing as possible.

“Oh!” Harry gasped when the same icing covered hand wrapped around his cock.

Severus grinned as he tightened his grip, and moved his hand up and down. Harry moaned, spreading his legs wider when his head was swiped by a thumb. The Potion Master nuzzled back into Harry neck, and worked on making another mark, his hand moving faster and just a little tighter.

“P-Professor,” Harry gasped, his hips twitching into the moving hand.

Youth had Harry coming embarrassing quick, spilling all over Severus’s hand, and a bit on the man’s robe.

“M’sorry.” Harry mumbled from where he slumped against the man after he was spent.

Severus said nothing as he brought up, and stared at his dirty hand. Then, when he was sure he had his student’s attention, licked his fingers.

Harry just turned red, and hid his face in the man’s shoulder.

**_~.~_ **

Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower late into the night, eyes dazed, lips red, and swollen. His clothing was ruffled, and there are big forming bruises all over his neck.

Ron was waiting for him.

“Harry?” said Ron slightly worried, “are you okay mate?”

“….Cake…” Harry said in a stupor tone as he made his way up to his room.

“Must have been good cake.”

**_~.~_ **

If there was ever a time that Severus was grateful for a Tuesday, it was today. On Tuesdays, he didn’t have sixth year Gryffindor. Which meant, he didn’t have to spend an hour with Po—Harry, not that it was a good thing. It just meant he had time to think without any distraction. Yes, he saw the boy at breakfast, and was disappointed to see the marks he had left hidden. But Harry had glanced at him, turned an adorable red, turned away and refused to look at him again. He skipped lunch because he had papers to grade, and dinner was pretty much the same. Now, alone in his private quarters, Severus thought about that night.

After he had finished teasing the boy, and declining the offer to help with his….problem, Severus had spent most of the time marking up the boy’s neck, and using his hand to make the boy come a second time. Then he fed Harry the strawberries that had been decorated on the cake with his mouth, and whatever else of the cake that had survived the same way. And, done with that, and with one last kiss. He had sent the boy on his way, just as he was. Some deprived part of him, enjoying the thought of someone stumbling upon the boy’s rumbled state. A state **_he_** was responsible for.

Now, he was thinking over his actions, even though he said he wouldn’t.

No, he does not regret what he had done, even if it had been rushed, and impulsive. No. He was thinking about what to do now?

Well, he knew what ** _he_** wanted to do, but what of Harry? Did the boy want to continue? Or stop? Yes, Harry had admitted that he was infatuated with the man, but was that **_all_**? Did the boy want a relationship? Or just a bit of fun?

 _“It’d be easier if I just ask the boy.”_ Severus thought.

And he would, once he wasn’t currently feeling afraid again.

One hour, and one self-hand job after he got distracted by the memory of that night, Severus decided to say screw it and worked on writing a note for the morning.

**_~.~_ **

_Okay, we can agree that last night was amazing. But we really need to get that blushing of yours under control._

“I can’t help it.” Harry whispered quietly as to not wake his roommates who were currently sleeping.

**_Well, try! Or else our sexy demon is going to think something is wrong with you!_ **

_Pretty sure it’s too late for that._

Harry groaned, and buried his face into his pillow.

Morning came, and with it, a letter to meet a certain Professor tonight at eight. In the man’s **_private rooms_**. Harry finally risked a glance at the man he had been avoiding looking at since he entered the Great Hall.

Severus was staring right him with that same dirty smirk from last night.

“Harry, I’m starting to think you may have a condition.” Hermione said when she turned, and saw how very **_red_** her friend’s face was.

Eight pm came, and Harry, once again dressed to impress was knocking on his professor’s door.

“Good evening, Mr. Potter.”

**_Seriously, that voice should be registered as a lethal weapon._ **

“G-Good evening Professor,” Harry stuttered out.

“No gift this time?” Severus teased when he noticed the boy was empty handed.

“Oh! Erm, I could—”

“I was teasing, come in.”

Harry shuffled in, shivering when the door closed, and the lock softly clicked into place.

“Have a seat, we have much to discuss,” Severus said after a moment.

Harry settled down on the man’s couch, and his very much disappointed when Severus settled down in the chair across from him. It must have shown on his face, because Severus’s face….soften for lack of better words, and oddly enough that made Harry feel better.

“I want to discuss what happened last night,” Severus began, “I will admit, I enjoyed it, very much.”

_That purr is going to send us to an early grave._

Harry‘s face just turned red.

He may really have a condition.

“However, I find myself wondering, what is it you want of this relationship?”

_Sex._

**_So. Much. Sex._ **

“Not just that,” Harry huffed to them.

“What was that?”

“Nothing! Erm, I mean—”

**_True, but it’s still on the top of the list._ **

_Right above kinky sex, and bunnies._

“What?” Harry asked, confused.

“What?” Asked Severus.

Ignoring the voices that were currently going through the “list”, Harry cleared his throat, “I mean, I want more, of us.” He said, very much aware that he was starting to babble, “and not just sex. I want dates, and stuff, not at school of course!”

Harry continued on, talking about the keeping the man’s reputation among other things. After a while, Harry’s babbling dissolved into nonsense that Severus listened to with a quickly growing fondness. Eyes sparkling with amusement when the teen’s arms started flailing, Severus stood up, and went over, he cupped Harry’s cheeks, bent down and kissed him. When he pulled away, Harry was silent, eyes big in surprise.

“I want that as well,” the Potion Master chuckled.

Severus watched at the words slowly sunk in, and click. Once it did, Harry’s eyes got bigger and he may have, or may not have squealed.

Depending on whom you asked.


	8. Chapter 8

They couldn’t go out on dates exactly, technically they **_could_** , but Severus was a bit paranoid considering that Harry was his student. Luckily, they had a kitchen and very creative House Elves.

“We need to give the House Elves a raise.” Harry announced when he entered the Common Room.

“Good date?” Neville asked from the corner where he was playing with his toad and Crookshanks.

“The best,” Harry sighed happily, remembering the romantic decorations, conversations, Severus’s warm expression, and **_amazing_** kisses.

“Harry, you have a really funny look on your face right now.”

Giggling, Harry said goodnight to his friend before heading up to his room, it was empty, but seeing as it wasn’t yet time for curfew, the teenager wasn’t worried.

_That was amazing!_

**_And, you didn’t even blush once._ **

“I know right, can’t wait for the next one!”

The next one turned out to be a lunch picnic by the lake, it was a solitude place that Harry wasn’t surprised had remained hidden from the other students considering that it was out of sight of the castle. And he hoped it stayed that way, seeing as his professor was currently between his legs and trying to suck his brains out via his cock.

“P-Professor,” Harry moaned, back arching and hands gripping hair as he came.

Severus swallowed everything, then with one last teasing suck, pulled off and up to kiss the panting teen. Harry whined, deliciously plaintive against the open mouthed kisses that had him drooling and panting.

“You too,” Harry said after Severus stopped, pulled up the boy’s trousers, and rolled them over so Severus was on his back and Harry settled comfortably on his chest, the teen’s face a pleasant flush and lips red, wet and very much more tempting then before.

“I’m fine,” Severus said as he ran his fingers through the wild hair.

_But we wanna!_

**_But we wanna!_ **

“But I wanna!” Harry pouted, wiggling slightly.

Severus grunted as the boy’s arse brushed against his hard straining erection that he had been ignoring, blinking when the teen started sliding down between his legs.

“Harry—” He started, stopping when he was met with pleading eyes. “If you’re sure,” he then gave in.

Smiling, Harry worked on opening the man’s trousers, eyes going wide when Severus’s cock sprung free. Now, Harry wasn’t sure if it’s because he was feeling nervous—he’s never done this before— or because Severus was a full grown man. Either way, Severus Snape was **_big._**

**_Dreams do come true!_ **

_That needs to be in our arse yesterday._

Ignoring the voices, Harry continued to stare. It was a little longer than average, like an inch or two, and curved, but it was the thickness that got him; he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to wrap his whole hand around it.

In a good way.

“Harry?”

Harry looked at Severus who was watching him with worried eyes.

“You’re big,” Harry blurted out.

Severus doesn’t blush, but his cheeks do go a little pink.

**_…..I think we may have found a new mission in life._ **

Pushing the idea of making the man blush away for another time, Harry went back to the task at hand, namely gripping the still hard and slightly leaking cock. Curious, Harry licked at the wet tip; it was odd, but not too bad. Encouraged, Harry suckled on the head, and was pleased when Severus moaned. He pulled back to lick more of the tip, then up and down the rest of the length. When he moved back to suckling the head, he wrapped his fingers around the rest of the length and found out that yes, he couldn’t wrap his hand fully around.

Harry’s cock twitched.

Using his other hand, he moved them up, and down.

 _“Little tease,”_ Severus groaned, hands twitching as he resisted the urge to grip the boy’s hair and forced his cock in the boy’s mouth; especially when Harry took him a little deeper.

**_It’s so thick!_ **

Harry hummed in agreement with the squealing voice, before trying to take in more, vaguely aware that he was drooling out of the corner of his mouth.

“Bloody hell,” Severus moaned, giving in slightly, and placing a hand on top of the wild hair.

Apparently, Harry didn’t have a gag reflex.

In the end, Harry’s jaw was sore, but Severus had a stupid grin on his face, so not a bad first try.

**_~.~_ **

“What do you mean you haven’t shagged him yet?!”

Sighing, Severus downed his drink, “It means what it means,” he said as he poured another glass.

“But, that boy is nothing **_but_** shaggable!” said Lucius.

“I am aware,” Severus mumbled as he sat down next to his friend, “ ** _very_** much aware.”

“Then what is stopping you?”

“Him, I want him to be sure before I go any further.”

“What a gentlemen you are.”

“It’s why I’m your wife’s favorite.”

“I knew it.”

Chuckling, Severus sipped his drink, and the two fell into a comfortable silence that told years of friendship.

“…..He doesn’t have a gag reflex.”

 “……….Are you sure he wouldn’t prefer blondes?”  

**_~.~_ **

Months go by, and then it’s three weeks before winter break, Harry of course was going to spend his at Hogwarts. Preferably in his Professor’s chambers, but he’ll work on that later….or rather Hermione will. Plans always seem to go better when she’s the one doing them.

**_Seven sickles say we’re going to be getting some kind of skirt for Christmas._ **

Walking down the crowded hall, Harry sighed, knowing that the voice would most likely win that bet.

Hermione was **_really_** determined to have Harry in a skirt.

_There may actually be pictures._

Harry did **_not_** want to know what his friend was going to do with them if there were.

**_You know, maybe there’s a reason for it._ **

_Besides her being a possible pervert?_

**_Besides that, maybe our velvet voiced god would like seeing us in one._ **

…….There’s a thought.

“I don’t think I have the legs for a skirt,” Harry said looking down at said legs, and getting a strange look from several passing students.

Suddenly there is a loud roar, screaming, then student are scattering. Blinking, Harry looked for the source of the panic –Please don’t let it be another Troll— and found it.

_Oh my!_

**_Hot damn!_ **

Harry stayed rooted in spot as he came toward him. Pictures that the teen had come across did not do any justice.

Wild amber eyes, looking out from equally long messy grey hair, he was naked save for dirty trousers. Broad shoulders, deliciously muscular, and hairy chest, Harry’s eyes followed the happy trail that disappeared into the dirty clothing and had to remain himself that he loved Severus, and that cheating was very bad.

**_Dear Merlin look at that sexy beast!_ **

Said sexy beast was coming toward him, “Harry Potter,” Fenrir rumbled when he was standing in front of the teen. The hall now empty of students.

_Sweet Virgin Mary, that rumble is making us hard!_

**_All those muscles!_ **

Fenrir stared down at the wide-eyed, mouth agape teen.

“You do not run.”

Considering that said teen had defeated the Dark Lord, maybe that shouldn’t be so surprising.

Harry jumped, blinked, looked around with a dazed expression before back up at the Werewolf. “The voices, and me for that matter, wanted to let you know, that while we would love to be your Little Red to your Big Bad Wolf, we can’t. We love a chocolate melting voiced Potion Master. Though, we will be sad that we missed out on being shagged in the forest….repeatedly….. and in various positions.”

Fenrir just stared.

Harry tilted his head as a thought suddenly came to him, “Do you have a knot?”

_If he says yes, we’re dumping Severus, sexy voice, or not._

Apparently, Harry was kinky.

“Um…..”

**_Think we can get in a threesome?_ **

“Are you interested in a threesome?”

Really, really kinky.

“Um……”

“Seeing as how I am a possessive man, that is not a good idea.”

Harry turned around and found Severus, standing almost aloof if you didn’t where to look, and for the wand in his hand.

“Snape,” Fenrir greeted.

“Greyback.”

“You know him?” Harry asked.

“We’ve crossed paths,” Severus admitted.

Which meant yes.

_…..We’re having naughty thoughts right now._

Judging from the way Fenrir’s nose flared, and the narrowed eyed look Severus was giving him, both men knew about said dirty thoughts.

“What are you doing here Greyback?” Severus then asked.

“I think you know,” the Wolf gave a toothy grin.

Severus’s lips curled, “You will not touch any of the students.”

“Not even the ones who **_want_** to be?” Severus’s eyes go dangerously blank when amber eyes glanced down at Harry.

“I will deal with him later, Potter, come here.”

Debating on whether or not he would enjoy a spanking, Harry started making his way over, only to be grabbed by his arm and pulled up against a warm hard body.

**_We love Severus, we love Severus, we love Severus._ **

“Release him!” Severus raised his wand.

“I don’t think so!” Fenrir growled.

_We **really** love Severus._

Harry pressed close, obviously surprising the Wolf, using it. Harry turned until he was pressing his chest up against Fenrir and looking up at him with a pleading look.

“Please don’t,” he begged, lower lip quivering.

Fenrir’s eyes flickered down at it, “Please,” Harry continued on, “don’t hurt him, or anyone else. I’ll even go with you!”

“Harry—”

Fenrir rumbled at the thought, after all the boy was adorable, and would no doubt be delicious for all the things he was currently thinking. However, he was also the Wizarding World’s savior, the last thing he needed or wanted was a man hunt for him…..well, more than usual. Fenrir’s ears twitched as the sounds of running feet heading in their direction. No doubt the rest of the staff, Headmaster included.

Also a thing he did not need.

So much for his plan of grabbing, and going.

 _“Still,”_ He thought looking back down at the teen in his arms, _“can’t leave without **something**.” _

And with that, he leaned down and kissed Harry. Nipping at the bottom lip before pushing his tongue in, Harry whimpered, Fenrir growled before suckling on the teen’s tongue. When he finally pulled away, Harry’s face was flushed, lips red swollen and wet. His chest heaving as he panted.

Sparks were coming out of Severus’s wand.

“Another time,” Fenrir purred, caressing the teen’s bottom lip.

Then he was gone.

_……Wow….._

**_……Wow……_ **

“…..Wow.”

Sighing, Severus put his wand away as he went over to the stun boy, “Yes, he has that effect on people,” Dark eyes looked over the Gryffindor for injures.

“He kissed you too?” Harry asked surprised as the running feet got closer.

“More than just kissed.”

…..Naughty thoughts were happening again.

When the rest of the staff came, Harry and Severus reassured them that they weren’t hurt. And after a long search of the castle, it was revealed that Fenrir was really gone. Later that evening, Severus kissed Harry until his lips were swollen, made so many marks on his body the teen was sure he could easily pass for a leopard. Then brought him to orgasm after orgasm until Harry was beyond limp, and shivering.

He loved it.

Fenrir may be amazing, but Severus was beyond that, and more.

**_Still not above a threesome though._ **


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to the terrifying combined power of Severus, and Hermione, Harry was able to stay in the Potion Master’s house of all places, for the holiday without anyone the wiser.

“Here you go,” Hermione said two days before the students were to leave for holiday break.

“What is it?” Harry asked taking the wrapped package.

“Something for you and the Professor to enjoy your first night together,” Hermione grinned.

_We are **so** getting something involving a skirt for Christmas. _

Harry agreed with the voice as he began to open the package, only to be stopped by Hermione, “Wait until you’re about to make dinner on the first night.” She said at his curious look.

**I have a feeling it’s a vibrator.**

_At least it’ll make cooking interesting._

Harry blushed.

The day the students were to leave, Harry gathered all his packed things, and headed for Severus’s private chambers. The moment he knocked, the door opened, Harry was pulled in, and his mouth was devoured.

“Make yourself at home,” Severus purred when he pulled away, eyes sparkling at the flush and dazed look on Harry’s face, “I have matters to attend to, I’ll be back in the afternoon.”

Harry nodded, and with a quick peck on the lips, Severus was gone. Doing as the man said, Harry went about making some hot cocoa, making a face at the fact that it was the packaged kind. After drinking, Harry unshrunk his trunk to take out his cooking journal. Reshrinking the trunk, and placing the item in his pocket, the teen sat down and went through it. He had marked the pages on the recipes he wanted to make during his stay, especially the peach cobbler.

When Severus came back, Harry was still going through his book, humming a holiday tune. The man stood there listening for a moment before making his presence known.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

Harry nodded eagerly, making Severus chuckle, after he gathered his things along anything last minute. They went through the floo.

The place they were to be spending their holiday was a vacation home, more specifically, the Malfoys’ vacation home. Lucius had offered it to Severus, who accepted it. One part because he didn’t want Harry to stay in his childhood home, and the other part because he wanted privacy. Something Lucius knew, and despite all his teasing, Severus knew that there wouldn’t be any uninvited guests.

“This place is wonderful,” Harry said after they finished looking around, practically delighted when he found a bare Christmas tree, and waiting to be hanged decorations, curtsey of Narcissa no doubt.

“Indeed,” Severus said.

After putting away their things, Severus called the House-Elf assigned to the place, and Harry gave her a list of everything he needed to make for food.

“And what are you going to do with all that?” Severus asked when the Elf left.

“It’s a surprise,” Harry teased.

Smirking, Severus pulled the teen close to him, “I like surprises,” the man purred in his ear.

Harry shivered.

**_Take us now._ **

“Yes please,” Harry moaned softly in agreement with voice.

“Please what?” Severus hummed, hands groping that wonderful arse.

Harry whined before pulling the man into a kiss. Severs didn’t take him, but Harry’s lips were wonderfully red, wet, and swollen by the time Elf returned to inform them that the food Harry asked for, had been put away.

**_~.~_ **

After kicking the man out the kitchen, Harry started on dinner, it’s only after he finished washing his hands does the teen remember the package Hermione gave to him. He went into the bedroom that he and Severus were sharing, taking note that the man wasn’t there. After rummaging through his trunk, he found the package, and upon opening it, he blinked.

It was, for lack of better words, a pink frilly apron.

**_…..Whelp, I guess we can cross one thing off the list._ **

_How, and where did she even **get** it? _

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Harry murmured, staring at it.

_We’ll leave that to our Chocolate Thunder, just put it on, and finish making dinner. Preferably without any trousers._

Seeing as it was warm enough in the house for it, that wasn’t the problem. It was what was going happen should Severus came into the kitchen, and saw him in it.

It was an exciting thought.

After taking off his trousers, he put on the apron, the back tied up in a bow. The apron stopped just a little below his knees, tickling his skin a bit when he walked. With the apron on, Harry headed back to the kitchen, rewashed his hands, and started on dinner.

Harry’s not sure how long he was in there, chopping, mixing, and stirring. Humming along to the gentle holiday tunes, he asked the House Elf to play, when an arm came around his waist, startling him.

“And where,” purred the very dangerous voice, “did you get this?” And did Harry mention said voice was really close to his ear? Oh, and there were the teeth, nibbling away.

 _Oh yes, kitchen sex is a go!_ Squealed one of the voices when Harry felt that wonderful cock pressed against the thin layer of the briefs that covered his arse.

Harry pushed back eagerly, getting an amused chuckle, and fingers dancing beneath apron and shirt. “You didn’t answer my question,” Severus blew teasingly against the teen’s ear, his fingers caressing skin.

“E-Early C-Christmas g-gift,” Harry gasped when one of his nipples was rubbed.

“Oh?”

Harry nodded, briefly mumbling Hermione’s name before he was suddenly being bent over the counter, he blinked dumbly at the white bowl that held the dessert mixing, before jumping when his briefs were pulled down to his ankles. The teen shifted shyly, cheeks red under the hot gaze he could feel.

“Do we have any honey?”

It took a moment for the words to click, when they did, Harry nodded, confused. “In the cupboard, behind you.”

As best as he could, he watched over his shoulder as his Professor turned to the get the item, quickly looking away when the man turned back around. Pouting when he heard the man chuckle.

“Hold yourself open for me,” the man then rumbled as he twisted off the lid.

While he wasn’t a genius like his friend, Harry knew exactly where this was going, so with red cheeks, and inwardly shushing the squealing and screaming voices; Harry did as he was told. Some moments later, he jumped as warm honey slide and dripped down the middle of his arse. It was a lot, probably the whole jar judging by the soft splats hitting the ground. There was a soft thud where the jar was settled, then there were fingers, rubbing the honey seemingly everywhere, paying special attention to his twitching hole.

Harry’s cock was nearly unbearably hard, and happily leaking.

Then came the tongue.

Wet, and thick feeling, long slow licking that felt more savoring then teasing, but wonderful all the same. Harry mewled, and wiggled when his hole was teased with quick licks, and he wiggled a bit for more. There was chuckled against his flesh, then lips were sucking at his hole.

“Oh!” Harry gasped, hands letting go to grip at the edge of the counter.

Severus apparently didn’t mind, his own hands gripping at Harry’s hips, sucking, and licking away like it was his only mission in life.

Harry approved of said mission.

“Professor,” the teen moaned, one hand letting go of its grip to wrap around his cock. He doesn’t get more than one stroke before his hand is pinched away.

“Professor!” he whined, the whine turned into a hitched gasp when suddenly that wonderful tongue pushed ** _in_**.

Severus listened in delight at the gasps, moans, and babbling that flowed out of his little lover’s mouth. He pulled out, ignoring the whine as he licked at the honey he missed, nibbling on skin. When he suck hard at the wet hole, Harry moaned, pushed back, and came. Severus hummed, held onto hips and kept his assaults going. Listening for any discomfort from the teen now slumped over, but there was nothing but pleased hitches of breath that told the man a lot about his lover.

When he finally pulled away to stand, his knees hurt, and his cock was straining against his trouser. However, the look on Harry’s face made up for that.

“…..Is something burning?”

Okay, so maybe burning dinner didn’t, but still, points for trying.


	10. Chapter 10

Believe it, or not Harry has never slept in the man’s bed, whenever they spent time together, it was always somewhere else in the castle, or if they were in Severus’s private chambers, they ended up cuddling on the sofa before he was sent back to his room.

But never the bed.

Tonight was going to change all that.

**_This tub is awesome!_ **

By first, bubble bath.

Humming happily, Harry sunk further down into the warm bubbly water, making a note to give Severus a big kiss for the suggestion.

_More than just a kiss._

“Well yeah,” Harry mumbled, wiggling his toes through the bubbles, “that too, but kiss first. Hermione taught me how to be a gentleman.”

**_Considering it was Hermione who taught you, I think we should be worried._ **

They were probably right.

When he stayed in long enough to resemble the raisin family, Harry got out, dried off, then stared at his night clothes. Okay, so he stole one of Severus’s shirts when the man hadn’t been looking, but still technically his. It was a simple black button up shirt, most likely too large for him, and there were no briefs.

It had been the voices idea.

 ** _He’ll love it, trust us,_** the voice said when Harry hesitated to put it on.

“Maybe I should—” Harry started, only to be interrupted by one of the voices.

_When have we ever been wrong?_

“July 5th” Harry said.

_…..Okay, point taken._

Snickering, Harry put on the shirt, like he thought it was too big. Going just pass his knees, even button up, the shoulders kept slipping off, and the sleeves fell over his hands, taking a deep breath he made his way out and to the bedroom. Freezing up about half- way, Severus was already in the bed, shirtless.

 ** _And hopefully pant-less too_**.

Looking at the blankets that were covering the man from the waist down, Harry wasn’t sure if he wanted it to be true, or not for varies reason. Finally noticing, Severus looked away from the book he was reading to the teen, raising a brow when he saw his shirt.

“Erm—”

“Come here,” Severus beckoned a finger.

Harry shuffled over, stopping to place his dirty clothes away—which got him an amused snort from his Professor, and a “really?” from the voices—, and shifting nervously when he was standing by the bed, and being stared down, jumping when sudden fingers came up to play with the buttons.

“You.” Severus rumbled as he slowly undid one button, “Are far.” Another button was undone, “To tempting.” There goes another one, “For your own.” Oh look, another button goes bye-bye, “Good.”

Harry moaned when his nipple was suckled, large hands gripping his arse, and pulling him into the man’s lap.

“Professor,” Harry gasped, running his fingers through the dark hair.

Severus licked at the harden flesh, pulling away with a hard suck that had Harry arching.

“More,” Harry whined, tugging on his hair.

Humming, Severus kissed his lover’s chest, before pecking him on the lips. “More tomorrow,” he said, “promise,” he added with another kiss.

“Tease,” Harry huffed, as he cuddled up against the man.

“Only because you do the most adorable things when I do,” Severus chuckled running his hand up, and down Harry’s back.

“I do not,” Harry pouted up at him.

Severus wanted to point out that he just did something adorable, but rolled them over until Harry was underneath him instead.

Harry laughed.

Also, sleeping together, awesome.

**_~.~_ **

Christmas morning came with Harry slipping out of Severus’s arms, to make breakfast. Stopping only to use the bathroom, and brush his teeth, he didn’t even change out of his night clothes, —another of Severus’s button up shirts— just slipped on the man’s slippers.

With holiday tunes playing, Harry went about making fluffy pancakes, and sausage with apple juice. When he was done, and the table was set, the teen placed a quick warming charm on the food, before going back to the bedroom, where Severus was still asleep, smiling when he saw that the man had rolled over, and shoved his face underneath a pillow.

“Severus,” Harry whispered when he went over to the bed, “wake up.” He shook the body underneath the sheets.

There is a grunt, but nothing else.

“Severus, breakfast is ready, come on. Up!”

Eventual, Severus emerged from the pillow, looking adorably disheveled.

_Aww, kiss him!_

**_No, morning breath._ **

_Love knows no bounds!_

**_But it does know hygiene._ **

Rolling his eyes, Harry kissed the still half sleep man on the cheek, Severus blinked.

“Food.” Harry giggled.

Severus grunted, but did stumble out the bed. Smiling, Harry watched him go to the bathroom before going to the dining room to wait. He doesn’t have to wait long, Severus came in, still looking disheveled, but a little more awake, and still in his night pants.

“You stole my slippers,” he grumbled as he sat in the chair next to Harry.

Harry gave him a cheeky grin, Severus playfully kick him underneath the table.

After breakfast, they went into the room where the decorated Christmas tree, and fireplace was, cups of warm hot chocolate in hand. Severus sat next to his lover while Harry went through the gifts, until he pulled out a neatly wrapped on.

“For you,” Harry said with red cheeks, as he held it out.

“Thank you,” Severus took the gift, and aware of being watched, opened it.

Inside was a green covered book, “It was my mother’s.” Harry explained, watching the man carefully, “I found it in my vault.” He continued on, “it was her favorite. I know how much she meant to you, and I thought you should have something of hers.”

“This is—You—” Severus stuttered, finally after taking a long pause, and eyes suspiciously wet, he tried again. “Thank you,” his voice was tight.

Severus moved closer, and pressed his forehead against the teen’s, “Thank you.”

**_~.~_ **

Afternoon was oddly enough, with the Malfoys, Lucius, and Nerissa popping up at their front door with gifts for Harry, and bribery for Severus. A very confused Harry spent lunch stuck between wife, and husband, who keep touching, and hugging him while Severus glared. And when they finally left, it’s with Lucius kissing Harry in a way that had him aroused, and coming to the conclusion that he might have a thing for older men.

Severus all but tossed them out the door, before picking up, and pressing Harry’s back against said closed door. The man’s kisses were hard, rough and claiming. Afterwards, Severus carried the teen to the Christmas Tree, and the teen got an hands on lesson about the sixty-nine position.

**_~.~_ **

Hermione had gotten him a skirt for Christmas.

Short, dark red, with matching panties, a thin stretchy like shirt, stockings, garters, and belts, None of this was surprising. Nor was the optional spell that would shave him **_everywhere_** , that came with the clothes –and yes, he used it. Gotta try everything at least once right?—.

No, it was Severus’s reaction to seeing Harry in the outfit that was the surprise.

The man had stared, unmoving in the doorway, and Harry worried that he had either broken his Professor, or the man didn’t like it. All those thoughts were thrown at the window when in three quick strides, Severus came over, picked up Harry, dumped him on the mattress, and dry **_humped_** him until the older man came embarrassing quick in his trousers.

Harry had merely laid there, feeling surprised, a little used, and little flattered.

All those feelings went away when Severus, once he got over his embarrassment, undressed, and then turned his attention to his nipples. Biting, sucking, and licking at them through the shirt until they burned with sensitive. Then Severus lifted his shirt up to his chin, and did it all over again.

Harry just arched into his mouth.

Letting go of the wet, and red nipple with a long wet suck, Severus went lower, kissing, and nipping at flesh, and just before his head disappeared underneath the skirt, Harry tugged him up back up for a kiss, before telling his Potion Master that he wanted to suck the man’s hard and ready to go again cock.

And that’s how Harry found Severus’s cock down his throat, the man’s hand in his hair and setting the deep and slow pace.

“One day,” Severus promised, “I’ll truly fuck this lovely mouth of yours.”

Harry moaned at the thought, jumping when he felt fingers pressing against his hole.

“You’re already wet.” Severus purred, moving his hand a little faster, fingers teasing the wet and loose hole. “Were you too excited to wait, or maybe you want me to finally fuck this arse of yours?”

Harry looked up at the man, and made a noise, Severus let go of his hair. Harry pulled off with a pop, teasing the head with flick of his tongue before speaking.

“Yes,” he said, voice a little hoarse.

Severus gulped, and then pulled his lover into his lap, “You sure?”

Harry nodded, “I’m sure, please.” He mewled, pawing at the man’s cock, “put this in me.”

Severus kissed him, then he instructed Harry onto his front, lifting the teen up by the waist until his arse was up high, and his legs were pushed under him. Once the panties were gone, and ignoring his lover’s whine of being stretched enough, Severus worked his fingers, stretching Harry’s hole until he was satisfied, and after making sure one more time that the teen was sure, he lined his cock up.

The first nudge of the man’s cock had Harry’s heart pounding, even though he knew exactly what size Severus’s was. For some reason, it felt impossibly, unbelievably bigger. Harry bit his bottom lip, and spread his legs a little further apart. The first thrust had him gasping, and gripping the bed sheets, murmuring a fine when Severus paused. Assured, his lover continued, wrapping an arm around his waist and pushing in.

“Severus,” Harry gasped again as he felt himself be stretched and widen, his hole twitching around his Professor’s cock.

“So tight,” Severus groaned, sliding further and further in, until he was buried at hilt.

Harry moaned, he felt so stretched, and **_full_**.

Slowly, Severus pulled out until only the swollen head was still in, then he pushed back in.

“Ah,” Harry moaned, moaning again when Severus pulled out, and in again.

Severus wanted to be gentle, he did, but when he pushed in again, Harry keened and raised his arse for more, and something snapped.

His thrusts turned furious, hard, and fast against the teen’s prostate, Harry gripped the sheets, and gasping the man’s name over, and over, pushing back against his lover’s thrusts as best he could.

“S-Severus so close, please I—” the plea turned into a hitched keen when Severus just pumped his hips, fucking into harder, sending the pleasure higher, and higher until Harry came, spilling into the sheets, his walls clamping down on Severus’s cock, and milking it when his lover came.

Harry grunted when his lover’s weight fell on him, and then they both fell onto the mattress.

“Are you alright?” Severus asked in Harry’s ear, voice tender, he was still inside.

“Yeah, that was amazing.” Harry moved his head, and barely managed to kiss the man on the cheek. “Can’t believe we waited so long.”

“Willpower is an amazing thing,” Severus mumbled.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Severus nuzzled into the boy’s neck, “next time, I’ll be gentler.”

“….How long is next time?”

“Please remember Harry, I am an old man.”

“Well, I just discovered I have a thing for older men, so it’s not a problem.”

“….Lucius?”

“Lucius.”


	11. Chapter 11

Harry woke up sore, and with Severus curled up against his back.

_Life is good._

**Very good.**

Harry, on the other hand, laid there. Mind going from, “I had sex with Severus last night” to “Holy shit, I had sex with Severus last night!” to “I. Had. Sex. With. Severus.”

**_You are doing a very happy smile right now._ **

“I had sex with Severus last night.” Harry told the voices.

**_We know, we were there._ **

_Staying on the sidelines of course, didn’t want to ruin anything. Blue balls is not fun._

Harry giggled, he couldn’t help it, he just felt so **_giddy_**. Behind him, Severus shifted in his sleep.

**We are doing The Sex again….a lot.**

_Or, you know, now. Nothing says thank you for fucking me into the mattress like waking up to a blowjob._

“I should make breakfast,” Harry said softly after some thought.

_Or that._

**Can you even walk?**

Rolling his eyes at the teasing voice, Harry wiggled out of Severus’s arms, and out of bed….only to fall flat on his sore butt with a loud yelp.

_Guess that answers that question._

“Oh shove it.” Harry grumbled, blinking when Severus’s ruffled head popped over the edge of the bed, “…..Hi.”

“Why are you on the floor?” Severus yawned.

“Erm, because I was making breakfast?”

Yawning again, the man reached for his lover, pulling him back into bed, and into his arms. “Breakfast later, sleep now.” He told Harry, before promptly going back to sleep.

**….Whelp, I guess The Sex and breakfast are put on hold for now.**

Harry smiled, and cuddled closer, this was good too.

When they finally got out of bed, it was around noon, so Harry ended up making a light lunch, the potion given to him helping with the pain. Though it took a moment for him to walk, Severus was very smug about that.

“I’m not sure how you’re able to make sandwiches this good, but I’m not complaining.”

“Thank you.” Harry smiled.

_Keep this up, and he’ll end up asking you to marry him, oooh, maybe he’ll shag you in a wedding dress!_

Severus raised a brow when Harry suddenly squeaked, and blushed, before quietly mumbling to himself.

“Isn’t it kind of soon to be thinking about marriage?” Harry asked quietly, unaware of Severus watching.

**The fact that you protest the marriage, instead of the wedding dress, tells us that Hermione has finally converted you.**

_I guess taking pictures comes next._

Harry’s red face got even redder.

**I don’t think Severus would approve…..okay, he might if he’s the only one allowed to wank to them.**

“Please stop,” Harry begged, hiding his face in his hands.

**What are you getting embarrassed for? Last night you had our Walking Sex Dream’s worship worthy cock up your arse.**

Harry didn’t deny that, you’d think he wouldn’t be. After all, he didn’t feel any awkwardness around his lover, something that Severus’s apparently found surprising. But for whatever reason, hearing the voices talk about….that was just….. ** _embarrassing._**

_You are so weird._

**Isn’t that calling the pot, kettle?**

_Who came up with that any way?_

**…..Hermione?**

_That wouldn’t surprise me in the least._

“Harry, are you alright?”

**_~.~_ **

On the morning of December 27, two letters from two different people arrived at two different tables.

One had the receiver, clutching the letter to her chest, and squealing loudly, Scaring her parents to death, and her cat not caring because food was more important, quickly followed by her rushing to her room to start her own set of letters, leaving behind bewildered parent.

The other letter, had the receiver grumbling about:

“Rubbing it in.”

 “I still think he’d prefer blondes.”

And a personal favorite, “Smug bastard.”

Back at the place of the senders, said senders were getting ready for a lovely outing. Unaware of the plans of one of the receivers, and the other debating sending roses to his receiver’s adorable lover, just because he knew it would piss his receiver off.

His wife told him not to.

**_~.~_ **

“I think my breasts have gotten bigger.”

**Maybe you should have opened with something else.**

Watching as Severus fumbled with the philter he had just finished filling, nearly dropping it twice before safely setting it down, Harry couldn’t help but agree.

Slowly, Severus turned to his lover, “Can you repeat that?”

“I think my breasts have gotten bigger.” Harry dutifully repeated.

“……Have you been drinking potions while I wasn’t looking?”

“No!” Harry huffed before moving closer to the man, “look” he then lifted his shirt.

**You know, in some places, flashing your chest to people will get you jewelry.**

_I thought doing that made it rain._

Ignoring the voices, and not to mention, having no clue what they were talking about—which was concerning, considering, you know. They were in **_his_** head—Harry watched as Severus stared at his bare chest before kneeling down for a better look.

Harry’s chest was covered in hickies, because Severus was a possessive man, he also may be a breast man. Or at least a Harry’s breast man, because the teen’s breasts were a little swollen, and his nipples were red from where he had played with them this morning.

“Indeed they are,” Severus continued to look, one hand twitching, “allow me to fix it.” And promptly leaned forward and sucked on the left nipple.

“Nooo,” Harry squealed, “that’s not fixing!”

_Well, at least now, when Hermione finally convinces you to wear a bra, you’ll be able to fit it._

Harry didn’t answer, too busy surrendering to Severus’s very talented mouth.

When they were done, both learned that Harry could come from just his nipples.

**_~.~_ **

“You really love bubble baths.”

Settled on Severus’s naked lap, and flexing his toes in the warm bubbly water, Harry nodded. “I never got a chance to do so at the Dursely’s house, it was always quick cold showers. And at school, while I could still take my time, it was still a shower, and the only bath I took was well….awkward.”

“Why did you have to take cold showers at home?” asked Severus as he lifted Harry’s leg so he could wash it, tickling toes when they wiggled.

“Because I’m not allowed to use hot or warm water for anything other than cleaning,” Harry shrugged, curiously looking over his shoulder when Severus suddenly stopped washing.

“Is that normal?” The man asked after a long pause.

“Yeah,” Harry said easily, as though it was normal, “I’m used to it though, I mean it’s no different from being lock in my cupboard, my room, or getting little food if any.”

When he was done, there was silence, he frowned at his lover’s blank expression.

_I think you broke him._

“Severus?”

Suddenly, Harry was being hugged very tightly, barely able to get out a squeaky “huh?” before he was being turned around, and kissed within the inch of his life.

“You.” Severus all but growled against his mouth, “Are not going back to that house.”

When he pulled away, Harry just stared, having no clue what had happened. When it finally clicked, his face lit up, before it dimmed. “But, Dumbl—”

“Can choke on those blasted lemon drops he loves so much,” Severus’s voices had gone a dangerous soft, as though daring anyone to tell him otherwise.

Harry shivered, but not in a bad way.

**_We may have found a new kink._ **

“When the school year ends, you’re coming home with me,” his lover paused as though realizing something, “well, you’re coming with me.” Severus continued on with a slight sheepish look that Harry couldn’t figure out the why to. “I’ll figure out the home bit later.”

“.......So, even if Dumbledore says no, you’re still taking me with you at the end of the school year?”

“We don’t even have to ask him in the first place”

**_Holy crap._ **

_Say something!_

“…….I want to bake you a cake, and then ride your dick.”

**_….Good answer._ **

In a rare moment, Severus had nothing to say.

**_~.~_ **

Severus was sure this was his favorite position, his lover’s lovely legs on his shoulders, adorable toes curling, and back arching as he rolled his hips into the sensitive sweaty body beneath. Belly covered in dry cum from the first two orgasms, half-hard cock trying for a third. Green eyes rolling, red, swollen mouth opened and letting out the most delicious broken sounds he has ever heard.

Shivering, Severus gripped Harry’s hip, and pulled him back to him.

Harry made a keening sound that may have been his name, and Severus answered it as such, “One more, come one more for me,” he purred, stroking the half-hard cock with teasing fingers.

“S-Severus,” Harry slurred, somehow finding the strength to reach for him.

Severus went to him, murmuring praises, and soft word against lips. When he pulled back, it was to grip the back of both thighs and leaning forward so that Harry's knees were pressed against his shoulders.

His thrust back in was deep, pressing against the overly sensitive prostate, and dragging out those broken sound from Harry again. He is merciless, the pace quick, and rough, the bed rocking beneath them. Dark eyes watched as emerald green went dazed, Harry lost to that familiar place where pain, and pleasure cross over, and over until he couldn’t tell which was which.

Harry spasm, coming dry, and clamping down tightly around Severus’s cock, it’s all that’s needed to finally push the man over the edge, he thrust in as deep as he could, and came, thick, and hot.

Severus barely managed to catch himself from falling on top of Harry, slowly pulling out once his brain remembered how to work again, Harry made a small noise, but does nothing else, still out of it.

Severus’s touch is gentle as he cleaned his lover, kisses, and voice is soft. Smile open when green eyes blinked into awareness.

“Severus?”

“Welcome back.”

Harry leaned into the hand that cupped his face, “That was amazing,” the teen breathed.

“You’re doing wonders to my ego.”

Harry gave a soft laugh, making a pleased sound when his lips were kissed, “Are you alright?” he was then asked.

“Mm hm.” Harry hummed, eyes drooping, “we’re doing that again.”

Severus chuckled, before he started moving them around, or rather Harry’s limbs had yet to start working again, so Severus was pretty much manhandling him until they were underneath the covers, with Harry settled comfortably on his lover’s chest, and a warm hand on his back, both ready to sleep. Dim lights still on, and all.

A sudden chiming sound startled them a bit, Harry grinning a little sheepish when he remember what it was for.

“Happy New Year, Severus.”

Severus smiled, eyes soft, and fond, “Happy New Year, my Harry.”

_Happy New Year_

**Happy New Year**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the finally chapter, despite what it says at the end lol. Thank you all for patiently waiting for updates, reading, and leaving comments!
> 
> Enjoy, and don't forget to let me know what you think!

Ron had barely put his things down when his dorm room door burst open, Hermione ran in, tackled his best friend onto the mattress, and straddled him.

“I want to know everything!” Hermione demanded.

“Where do you want me to start?” asked the Harry sprawled beneath her.

Hermione thought about it, taking forever because honestly she didn’t even know where to start. Finally, Ron asked, mostly because the topic had been bugging him since his best friend, and evil professor became official.

“How big is his prick?”

Both Hermione and Harry stared at him, Ron stared back, then Hermione looked back down at Harry.

“Yeah, how big is it? You never told me.”

Harry grinned, “It’s **_big_**.”

“Lucky.” Hermione sighed with a dreamy look.

Ron may have some respect for his professor after all

“And,” Harry continued on with a equally dreamy look “it feels amazing.”

Hermione squealed, and bounced, Harry grunted from the movement. Ron had a vague feeling he shouldn’t be watching this.

“You guys can be so weird.” Dean mumbled.

“And yet we’re friend with them.” Seamus pointed out.

The return to school was spent attending classes, and making out in abandon classrooms and closets, lots, and **_lots_** , of closets. And he could do that now, because he had a…lover? Boyfriend?

_Severus, you have a Severus._

That’ll work.

Humming, Harry hurried to the Great Hall for lunch, Ron had gone ahead, and Hermione had wondered off somewhere. Looking kind of sneaky the more Harry thought about it.

**_A sneaky Hermione is never a good thing for us._ **

_Considering we can now have Hot Kinky Pig Sex, I say that’s more of a maybe._

“True enough,” Harry said as he entered the Hall.

Ron was already eating, Harry looked away from the table to the teacher’s, Severus was there, heated gaze boring into the student.

Harry’s throat was suddenly very dry.

**_We are sooo getting a detention after lunch._ **

Potions was after lunch, and Harry couldn’t wait.

**_~.~_ **

Soo, he didn’t get a detention, but he did get a letter from an House Elf that had popped up on his way to his last class for the day, it was from Severus. It stated that he wanted to see Harry after dinner, thus, after dinner, Harry told his friends he’d see them later, to which both gave knowing grins before they separated.

_Maybe we should have changed clothes first._

**_Nah, maybe our uniform will give him the idea of innocent student and naughty Professor._ **

_…..Can Harry be considered innocent?_

**_Depends on whether, or not Harry knows what it means that he’s a catcher, and Severus is a pitcher._ **

“Erm, we’re going to be playing Muggle baseball?”

_……Right._

Shrugging, Harry knocked on his Professor’s door, it opened, he was pulled inside, and into a warm embrace.

“Good evening,” Severus kissed him on the forehead.

Harry wiggled closer, and hugged his lover back tightly, making a pleased sound as he nuzzled into the man’s robe. Severus chuckled, then easily lifting Harry into his arms.

“Professor!” Harry squealed in delight.

“In here, it’s Severus. In the bedroom, it’s debatable.”

Giggling, Harry let himself be carried to the sofa, then Severus left, and came back with slices of cake, and drinks.

“Next weekend, is Hogsmead,” Severus then said once Harry was on his lap and devouring cake, “instead of spending it there, would you like to go house hunting with me?”

“You started looking for houses already?” Severus had talked about it during the holidays, but Harry didn’t think the man had started looking already.

“Hmm-mm,” Severus nuzzled into his lover’s neck, “my plan is to have one ready for you once school is out.”

Harry was suddenly turned around, barely saving what was left of his cake, chest to chest with his Professor. Dark eyes heated, and made Harry shiver for all the right reasons, “I also plan to fuck you on every surface of our soon to be new home.”

**Oh sweet duckity duck, this man is dangerous.**

_And we love it._

“We do.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Harry scooped icing from his plate with his two fingers, and pressed them against his lover’s lips.

Amused, Severus licked at the icing before sucking both fingers into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue.

Harry grinned, moaning when a hand slipped into the back of his trousers.

**_~.~_ **

“Jeez, was he trying to eat your chest?”

Pausing in taking off his nightshirt, Harry looked at his best friend, who was mostly done dressing, and staring at his chest in surprised curiosity. Which the teen knew had hickies **_everywhere_** , and don’t him get it started on his nipples, Severus really was a breast man…well, a Harry breast man.

“He really likes my chest, mostly here.” Harry pointed at his nipples, “he plays with them a lot during sex.”

“Oh.” Ron said then after a moment, “….Can I touch them?”

Normally, people would probably freak out, or at least ask why, but Harry had never been normal. So, he merely shrugged. “Okay.”

Ron came over, and without a hint of hesitation, lifted his hands, and pretty much groped his friend’s chest.

“They’re sensitive,” Harry told him when Ron brushed his thumb against a nipple and Harry shivered.

“Oh.” Ron did again, and Harry squirmed, “…..this is kind of fun.”

Of course, that’s when Neville came in to get a forgotten book, “Erm,” he said nervously when Ron flick his finger against the harden flesh and Harry made a…..sound, “should I come back later?”

**_~.~_ **

Hogsmead came, and after said goodbye to Ron, and a suspiciously giddy Hermione. Harry hurried to the Severus’s office.

“Right on time,” Severus smiled when Harry came in.

Harry smiled back, ignoring the voices cooing over Severus’s smile, which **_was_** adorable, but he couldn’t get distracted…..maybe later.

“Just a moment,”

After locking up, Severus and Harry made their way out, away from the castle, and to meet their realtor, actually it was the Malfoy’s realtor. Narcissa had happily given Severus the woman’s name when the Potion Master had come to them for help in finding a home.

Their realtor, named Christine, had three houses to show them, the first one was huge, and it made Harry wonder about his lover’s income.

_We have a Sugar Daddy!_

**_I suggest calling him that during sex._ **

“Call him **_what?_** ” Harry mumbled as he half listened to the woman ramble on about what the house had.

Severus gave him a questioning look, to which Harry just gave a reassuring smile, Severus after a moment, went back to listening to the realtor, and Harry turned his own attention back to the voices.

_Not sure if we should be disappointed that you don’t know about Sugar Daddies, or confused._

**_How about confusingly disappointed._ **

Harry wrinkled his nose in confusion before shrugging, and focusing on following the other two down some stairs

_……Why does this house have a torture basement?_

**_And why do I have a sudden urge to run away from billionaires with mommy-issues?_ **

**_~.~_ **

The second house was about the same, though the woman said it was smaller than the first one. This one didn’t have a torture basement.

“Good morning all!”

It did have three ghosts.

“Aww, aren’t you just the cutest!” coo’ed one of them, it was a woman, and she had very distinguish Malfoy features.

 “Erm, well,” the realtor cleared her throat, “they weren’t here yesterday.”

Severus just continued to glare at the three ghosts surrounding his lover, Harry didn’t seem to mind, and probably be fine with having roommates, however, Severus would not be fine. Not to mention he was not into voyeurism.

So the second house was a no.

The third house, they visited after lunch, and it wasn’t so much as a house as it was a cottage. Fifteen minutes from the village, with plenty of wooded area that Severus could find a good amount of potion ingredients. The décor needed to be changed, too much yellow, the kitchen was large, and even had an island, Severus had to physically lift his lover off it.

There were two bedrooms, one was the master bedroom, and Severus had plans on getting a bigger tube if they decided to take the cottage. The other looked like children had lived in it, according to the realtor, it had been a family of four before they moved out. The living room was cozy, intimate, with a fireplace, in the back was a gated garden that had been overrun by weeds from lack of care.

“So?” Severus turned to Harry once the realtor gave them some privacy.

“The color needs to be changed,” Harry said after a long pause.

“That’s why I keep the Malfoys around.”

Harry snickered before wrapping his arms around Severus’s waist and pressed up against the man, “Pretty sure that’s not the **_only_** reason.”

“Well, they are pretty to look at.”

“Should I be jealous?” Harry playful pouted.

“The way you cook? Highly doubtful.” Severus bent down to kiss Harry’s forehead.

“Is that all I am to you? A cook?”

**_With the way he fucks you stupid? No way._ **

_We can live with that, if that was true._

“I was kidding,” Harry mumbled.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, I like the cottage, I think it would be prefect.”

“Really?” Severus asked rocking them side to side

“I love it.” Harry said after a long pause, “I really do.”

Severus lifted Harry’s head for a kiss, “Then it’s decided, this will be our new home.”

**_~.~_ **

Finally, finally, tonight was the last night of the school year, and Harry was in his lover’s room instead of the ending feast, giggling, and laughing as they danced in the living room, the Professor leading and humming terribly off key to the music .

Harry loved it.

“The first thing I’m going to do when we settle into the house is give you to Narcissa and have her take you shopping.” Severus said before dipping him.

“Why Lady Malfoy?” Harry asked before making a funny squeaky sound when he was lifted back up, and twirled.

“Because if I went shopping with you, everything will be in black.”

Harry giggled as he was twirled back into his lover’s arms, “Not everything in your wardrobe is black.”

“Most of it is.”

Harry shook his head, amused, “Aren’t you going to come?”

“I don’t have the patience for shopping, even if it’s for you.”

“Oh, well, what about a lingerie shop?”

Severus nearly dropped Harry mid-dip, and gave Harry a curious look.

“Ron told me about it.”

“….Huh.”

“He even showed me a few outfits, I kind of like the baby-doll one.”

“Not sure if I should be turned on, or a little concerned.”

**_I vote for turned on._ **

_Me too._

“Me three.”

“What?”

“Nothing, wanna have sex?”

Severus’s devilish grin had Harry getting hard in his trouser really quick. With searing kiss, Severus lifted Harry up so that his lover could wrap his legs around his waist, and carried him into the bedroom. Both feeling light as an air, and happier than anything they have felt in years.

**_~.~_ **

Severus blinked, rubbed his eyes, then blinked again.

Standing there, in front of his private chambers was Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, behind them was what he was pretty sure was the entire Gryffindor tower. The sudden nervousness, and bit of fear—had they finally had enough of him tormenting them?— left when he noticed, over their heads was a **_bright sparkling pink_** banner that said: _Congratulations on Popping the Cherry, and Shacking Up!_

Severus had so many questions.

Hermione smiled brightly at her Professor, “We brought food.”

Like. A lot of questions.

Many hours, many, many, **_many_** , uncomfortable questions, and wondering of the students’ sanity later, Severus closed the door behind the last students, Granger, and Weasley, and he made his way back to Harry. His lover was picking up plates and goblets, the gifts given to them were piled orderly on one side of the couch.

None of them had been opened during the visit upon the givers request.

Smiling at his passing lover, and with nothing else to do, Severus goes over to the gifts. Curious, he opened one red bag, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Inside was the biggest dildo he had ever seen, Slytherin green, it came with a remote, along with a packaged cock ring…..according to the card, it had been a free bonus gift. He placed the gifts back, and against his better judgement, opened another gift, then another, and another.

 _“I think our education system failed somewhere.”_ The man thought, surround by….numerous erotic gifts, in his hands was a book on sex positions for same-sex couples.

When Harry finally cleaned up the last of the plates, and left-overs, Severus and the gifts were still in the same spot.

**_I think he’s broken._ **

Hoping the voices weren’t right, Harry settled down next to his lover.

“You okay?” Harry leaned against his lover.

“I think I missed something these past few years.”

Harry giggled, “This was definitely all Hermione’s idea.”

“I’m concerned.”

Harry smiled, “Yeah, she can be kind of scary, but if it wasn’t for her, and the voices, I would have never told you how I felt.”

“Indeed…..Wait, what voices?”

**_This is going to be fun._ **

_Maybe we should get him drunk first._

Harry laughed.

**_-End?-_ **


End file.
